The Punisher
by Carlos'sCupcake
Summary: **Carlos smut** How does Carlos plan to enact his revenge on you for teasing him while he was away on tour?


"Carlos! Baby!", I drop my purse on the floor as soon as I enter the door from work, more than excited after seeing Carlos' car in the driveway. He's been away on tour for the past month and isn't due back until tomorrow so this is a big shock. I sprint through the whole first floor of our house looking for him, but it comes up empty, so I climb up the stairs; the sound of the shower running from the bathroom tips me off to where he is.

"Looooos", I sing out as I enter the room, seeing him moving behind the foggy glass door. "You're home early!", I exclaim.

"Yeah, I wanted to surprise you. Apparently you got off work early", he states. "Anyway", he opens the door an inch or so and peeks out. "Get that sexy ass in here with me baby".

I giggle at him, feeling a warmth spread throughout my body at seeing clear drops of water run down his caramel colored skin. He doesn't have to tell me twice; in less than sixty seconds I have my work suit off and am joining him under the warm water. "I missed you", he grabs me and pulls me to him, covering my lips with his.

"Me, too", I murmur against his lips, giving him the opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth as I snake my hands around his neck. My man's hands roam around, caressing different parts of my figure as the kiss deepens, until desire dampens my core at feeling his hard-on press against my stomach. As if he can sense this, Carlos backs me up to the shower wall and lifts me up, holding me to his waist.

"It's been thirty long days", he murmurs, kissing his way across my collarbone, then attaching his mouth to my pulsepoint at the same time he lifts me up and lets go, letting me sink onto his hard, thick manhood. I cry out at the pleasure, moving my hands to skim over his short hairs.

"So good mami", he utters and pulls out slowly, then thrusts back into me, building up a fast rhythm. I close my eyes and link my ankles behind him, feeling myself climbing higher towards bliss, but before I can get there, Carlos's hips stutter into mine and he withdraws himself, his seed dripping down my leg.

"Sorry, it's been so long", he apologizes, nuzzling his face in my chest once he catches his breath.

"Uggghhhhh", I pout, dropping my head to his shoulder and biting him playfully. I can't be mad, I haven't had him in my arms for a month so I've got nothing to complain about right now. "You owe me later though", I add, unhooking my legs when he lowers me to the bottom of the tub, my feet landing on the wet surface.

"Speaking of which", his arms linger around me as he pads back into the water, letting it run down his head and the front and back of his body, using his hands to wash himself off. "I've got a surprise for you. Go ahead and get yourself cleaned up, then meet me in the bedroom."

"Ooooh, I like surprises", I accept his kiss and watch as he steps out, then go on finishing up my shower by washing and conditioning my hair, soaping up my body, and then washing my face. I wrap my hair in a towel and dry myself with another, wrapping it around me, and follow that up by entering our adjoining bedroom.

Carlos is sitting on the edge of the mattress with a large gift bag resting next to him. Grabbing my comb off the dresser as I walk past, I begin untangling my hair, coming to stop in front of him. "I'm ready for my surprise", I bounce around excitedly.

My boyfriend's lips curl up mischieviously and he snatches the pink bag, holding it tightly to his chest when I reach for it. "Hey", I exclaim.

"This isn't just anything ordinary. Before I let you know what's inside, you have to agree to let me use them...tonight...now", he licks his lips.

For some reason my body heat rises. "I don't know", I reply a bit apprehensively.

Carlos tilts his head slightly. "You know I'd never hurt you, and you trust me right?"

"Mhmm", I nod, crossing my arms over my chest.

"So what do you say then?", I can't describe it but something in his voice stimulates me, sending shivers down my spine.

My curiosity outweighs the reluctance and dropping my hands to my sides, I hear myself whisper, "Yes".

"Great. You won't regret this and neither will I. Now come kneel down in front of me", he adds, holding his hands out to me.

I go to him and lower myself until my shins are resting on the carpet, my hands on his thighs. Carlos kisses me briefly and reaches into the bag, extracting a bandana. I narrow my eyes in confusion, he's been gone for a while and brings me back this? I open my mouth to question him, but he cuts me off.

"Just go along with it", his eyes plead. "There's more than just one item in here, but I'll only reveal one at a time. Thing is", he presses his lips together. "I'm gonna blindfold you with this first."

My heartbeat picks up and I swallow hard before nodding. As he stated earlier, I do trust him completely. "Good girl", he compliments and extends his arms toward my head with the black cloth. I close my eyes and sit still while he ties it firmly around my head, blinding my vision. I expect him to pull away but instead I feel his breath at my ear. "When one sense is cut off, it heightens the others."

"Yeah", I utter. His tongue traces the shell of my ear, then he backs away; the sound of the crinkling bag filling my ears.

"What I have now", I hear metal jangling, "Is a chain with a nipple clamp on each end." The object is dropped into my lap and I explore it with my hands, the foreign material cool to my touch. "I also have a pair of handcuffs. Your hands will be attached to the bars on the headboard after we put on the nipple clamps." I've never used them, but the idea is titillating. A new sense of desire courses through me now, causing a heaviness to settle between my thighs.

I'm alerted that Carlos' hand is in the bag yet again. I hear the sound of something heavy and hard hitting against skin. It happens again, then the article is placed in my hands. "It's a paddle", I'm informed as my fingers trail a line up and down the smooth wooden surface.

I bite down on my bottom lip, feeling my nipples harden. This action doesn't go missed by the latino, he gives a harsh yank to the towel still wrapped around me, making it fall to the floor. Goosebumps erupt all over my skin, and I jump unexpectedly when one of the clamps is placed on a nipple. "Let me know if it's too tight", I'm instructed as Carlos twists something, causing the device to tighten around my nipple. It's not something I'm used to and to be honest it's a bit painful, but I like it.

"Okay?", he asks as my other nipple gets the same attention.

"Yeah", I disclose, shifting around anxiously.

"You look so hot right now babe", his voice is husky as he gives a tug to the chain hanging between the nipple clamps, pulling my more than sensitive flesh. The ripple of pain sends a jolt of pleasure straight down to my core.

"Mmm", I groan, just imagining the look on his face as he guides me up and onto the bed.

"Get on all fours and crawl until your hands meet the headboard", he instructs, and I do as told. I stay entranced as the metal links are placed around my wrists. "I linked them through the chain, so if you try to move too quickly, you'll yank on those pretty little nipples of yours and I don't think you want that", I'm pretty much warned.

Next, Carlos kneels behind me, obviously taking in the nakedness of my backside up in the air, exposing the most intimate part of me to him. "Oh how I've missed you", he almost growls, his hands kneading my ass roughly.

"Me, too", I whisper.

"No. No talking", he orders sharply and I drop my head between my shoulders, bewildered, but obeying. "You've been bad and I must punish you." A surge of exhiliration makes my womb tighten. If I wasn't in this position with all of these props, I probably would laugh at that cheesy porn-like comment. All is silent for a few seconds until I feel him shifting behind me, and give a gasp as the paddle is brought down onto my butt. It stings, yet intensifies my arousal at the same time. "That was for all the teasing you did while I was gone."

Before I can react, I'm spanked again, causing me to jump a bit at the more painful impact. "That's for the sexy pictures of you in tiny scraps of fabric that you sent me."

Somehow I can sense that the thick piece of polished wood is about to meet my tingling skin again and I grip onto the headboard in front of me, bracing myself for the impact. It comes much harder than even the second one and it burns, but I heed his warning and force myself to stay in place. "This was for the naughty sexting."

By now my nipples are losing a bit of sensation, yet somehow it feels erotic. "Carlos-", I call his name, getting ready to ask for more, but am thwarted when he nudges my legs open wider, shimmying himself between my knees quite quickly. Unsure of what's to come, I remain still and bite back a groan when he nips at the skin covering my core while caressing my smarting rear-end. I wiggle a bit, earning a slap to my bum, making my teeth sink into my bottom lip.

Maneuvering an arm above him, he tugs the chain while dragging the tip of his tongue through my folds. "So wet already. And all mine", he comments, obviously proud of himself.

"Yeah", I groan, closing my eyes at the unfathomable pleasure, attempting to thrust my hips to get the friction from his tongue I'm so desperately craving, but coming up short. Instead, the orifice trails further down, tracing my entrance, then comes back up again and circles my clit. "Fuck. Oh gosh...more", I sound frantic, acquiring me another pull to the hardened buds of my breasts and a rough slap to my rear.

"Shut. Up", he murmurs into my flesh and proceeds to tenderly nip at my clit, making me rock my hips with bliss. He's only giving me the most diminutive insinuations of gratification, heightening my impatience. "All those nights on tour, I just wanted to do this", he dips a finger inside of me and thrusts it several times while flicking his tongue back and forth over my clit, and stopping suddenly, making me whimper. "I wanted your essence coating my cock, swallowing me up over and over again until I exploded."

"Wanted to taste you. To tease you, please you", he continues, slipping even further up underneath me, cupping my dangling breasts and pushing them together, and then mouthing around them, massaging my ass harshly. "Wanted to see you bouncing on top of me, watching you bringing me pleasure."

I feel like I'm drowning with need at his words, feeling my knees begin to quiver when he lifts his pelvis and the thickness of his erection rubs against my folds. His hold on my ass tighten and I cautiously will myself to stay in place instead of lining myself up with him and impaling him. "Do you want me baby?", he asks, teasing me by continuing to do the same thing repeatedly without entering me.

"Yeees", I whine. "I need you."

"Good", he arranges himself so that now he's completely underneath me, grabbing my face and pulling it down to his, almost making me fall. The latino's lips catch mine, his tongue darting inside, his breath holding the faintest hint of my womanly scent. My head spins through the kiss, at having the intimate contact, that I don't even realize that I'm turned around and lead to the end of the bed, my fingers gripping the edge of the mattress.

"Open wide", I'm directed and no sooner do my lips part than Carlos takes hold of the hair at the nape of my neck and tugs it up, lifting my face and skimming the head of his dick over my lips. I stick my tongue out and swirl it around the column of meat, enjoying the sharp sound of him sucking air through his teeth. "Such a sensual little mouth", he hisses. My locks are tugged harder, sending a new wave of hunger to wash over me. "Suck me", he commands, but I greedily lick and lap at the salty wet drop leaking from his slit, until another slap of the paddle slams against my aching ass.

I don't get a chance to voice my dissatisfaction, for his manhood is crammed into my mouth. "You do what I tell you to". I give my best shot at a nod and hollow my cheeks, tucking my teeth under my lips but it proves to be a futile effort because Carlos pulls back and then moves forward, taking control. He goes slow but hard, the tips of his fingers massaging my scalp as he hits the back of my throat, but then withdraws as soon as my gag reflex kicks in. This keeps up until he twitches in my mouth, alerting me of his upcoming release.

"See what you do to me?", he sounds breathless, and there's no doubt in my mind that his smoldering eyes are transfixed to his dick disappearing into my mouth time and time again, his lips pursed together with pleasure. "I-I can't...hold...", the rest of his sentence goes unfinished as his release fills my mouth, spurt after spurt as he slides in and out of my mouth, gradually softening. I swallow the thick liquid, smitten with how easily I can get him off.

"Damn", he sighs. "It wasn't supposed to be like this. I wasn't even supposed to fuck you tonight", Carlos thinks aloud. This comes as a big shock, so he had this planned the whole time, to just leave me hanging in revenge for what I did to him. I swallow hard, hoping he's changed his mind because I'm about starving now; my breasts are so sensitive I could probably have an orgasm if Carlos plays with them for more than two seconds. My core is tight, aching for release; my clit swollen and engorged.

"No Carlos", I plead, shaking my head and backing up carefully so that I don't fall off the edge of the bed. My legs and arms are trembling, my muscles tired and sore. Several silent seconds pass when I feel like I'm going to go crazy if we don't continue. "Fuck me", I snap, not caring at this point how bad anything hurts.

"Oh I'll do it baby", I feel him climb back up onto the mattress. "But it's only because I haven't had enough of you yet." He gets behind me and spreads my knees, gripping my hips and rubbing his erection over my backside. "I'ma do you hard and you're gonna remember this before you decide to ever tease me again."

I close my eyes behind the blindfold, ready to scream with frustration, but the only sound that escapes my mouth is a primal cry as he penetrates me, filling me so sweetly until he's fully sheathed inside me. I long to touch him, to hold him as this incredible bliss consumes me, but unfortunately I'm restrained. "Mmm", the brunette mutters. "Tight and warm, just like I remembered."

I grind back into him briefly until he's gently lowering my shoulders to the mattress, my hands tucked under me. After pulling almost all the way out, he drives back into me again, his hips crashing into my backside loudly, my cervix being brutally beaten. This sets the pace; fast and harsh, one hand tangling into my hair while the other paws at my breasts, giving a draw to the chain. I feel my walls beginning to tighten around him already, the build-up's been hanging on since we were in the shower what seems like hours ago. My body is shoved forward with each drive, the tiniest brush against my g-spot pushing me further and further towards bliss.

I feel myself slipping away, dizziness takes over and every care in the world exits my brain as euphoria envelops me, my sex spasming wildly and impossibly hard around my boyfriend. I lose all sense of time, crashing back to reality with a throbbing warmth radiating through each and every single pore of my skin.

My abused body protests when Carlos pulls out and turns me over, removing the nipple clamps followed by the handcuffs; and lastly the blindfold. I blink several times to adjust my vision, then cuddle into the latino's chest when he pulls me to him, his fingers brushing up and down my back. The whole experience thoroughly wiped both of us out and no words are needed to express our feelings to eachother. Carlos yawns and pulls the sheet up over us while I curl into him, pressing my lips together tightly to stifle the giggle threatening to bubble up as I already begin to formulate my next plan to get me 'punished'.


End file.
